Тема:K0rlitz/@comment-29401121-20190311162850/@comment-29401121-20200103160941
От K0rlitz: О, там много читать. Хотя по Шайни уже можно сделать вывод, что он оценивает их несколько однобоко - главная её роль это не бои и не поддержка, а деталей в ней он так и не рассмотрел (эмоции, видите ли, она скупо проявляет) Читать много, но особенно хочу посоветовать почитать насчет Мегуми, Мирай, Ичики и Хикару. Этих "розовых" он оценил на D (Двойка), остальных же весьма высоко. Вот его рецензия, когда он спорил насчет Нодоки и что она будет неинтересной и "как все" по мнению другого пользователя: Ok......I'm going to stop you right there because that's such an ignorant mindset, which I just dealt with a few months ago, and I'm sick and tired of it. First of all, I don't know where you gotten that translation of Nodoka's character description but it's completely different to what many other translations have informed us about what to expect or what her character could be.....wiki included. Nodoka, more so than not, is described to be more calm and self-paced person. Granted, she still will or could have some of the other signature tropes normally associated with Pinks such as being energetic but that's no reason to ignorantly write her off as a bland character before the show even started. Also, being clumsy does not equate into being an academic underachiever. Second, Tsubomi and Mana pretty much debunks your fallacious claim that every single Pink Cure is the same. And even then, just because because most Pink Cures have the genki tropes that we expected, does not mean they are the exact same bland character. Majority of Pinks are distinctive among each other and yes, I mean beyond their personal interest. There's a reason why characters like Nozomi, Miyuki, Haruka, and more recently, Hana, are still loved and favored above most recent Pink leads despite also inheriting the typical traits associated with a Pink Lead, which is the fact they actually have layers and character beyond that. Haruka is noted to be a very hardworking character and has a high work ethnic inspite of the odds against her, Nozomi received development in actually have a dream of her own, Miyuki actually has depth to her character with an origin of facing autism and isolation prior and actually developing her jolly persona and use it as a form of confidence instead of just being so for the sake of it, and Hana has one of the more mature arcs as far as Pink Leads go such as facing discrimination. As far as bland and boring goes, only Hikaru, Ichika, Megumi, and Mirai truly fits the bill because not only they have no subplot or development, they have no other characteristics other than the typical genki tropes. So lumping all the Pink Cures who either actually diverge from the tropes or received character depth, development, and subplots to their established personalities with the ones who actually are bland and boring is a close-minded comparison, an insult to the actual solid leads, and just plain ignorance. Third and finally, calling every Pink Cure bland, boring, and a carbon copy of each other is like calling Blue and Yellow Cures copies of each other for the same reason (Yes, I went there). What you are doing right now, is no different from assuming Chiyu is a typical Blue Cure just because she's smart like most Blues are and calling them dull for that. If you disagree with this, then your argument crumbles since it will be a double standard in your part. You can't bake a cake and eat it too. Now don't get me wrong, I'm all up for Cures who diverge from the usual tropes their colors are normally associated with such as Erika and Kirara, since it will be a nice change of pace. I also get why you are fed up. After all, there's 4 genki leads in a row since Maho Girls and only one is an actual character rather than a walking trope, but just because they have a common trope, does not mean they are uninteresting by default. The key isn't their surface level characteristics, it's the execution. The former is a mere bonus.